


Better try next time

by Jose2bJose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Pet Names, Tentacles, remrom - Freeform, romrem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose2bJose/pseuds/Jose2bJose
Summary: Roman tries not to cum before he beats his personal record. Remus is trying to make him cum.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 49





	Better try next time

Roman was sitting on Remus' lap. They were both fully clothed and Remus had his tentacles out. He was holding Roman in place with two tentacles around a wrist each and his hand on his stomach, pressing lightly. The other hand was rubbing the bulge in Roman's pants, stroking along the length, running a finger over the growing wet spot. Remus was mumbling filthy things in Roman's ear, trying to get him to lose the little game they were playing. Roman had said he could keep from cumming longer than last time, but he was getting close and he was still more than 5 minutes from his record and Remus knew this. The other's hard member rubbing against his ass didn't help either at all.

"You're getting close, my little prince," Remus muttered in his ear, nibbing a little at the earlobe. Roman moaned at the nickname. "Are you sure you can beat your old record?" To add to the comment he ran a single finger over the length, stopping to rub at the tip, making Roman gasp and bucked his hips. Remus pressed him back down into his lap with the hand on his stomach. "Oh you love when I call you my little prince, doesn't you?" He hummed. "So eager to prove himself, my slutty little prince." Roman moaned at the nickname and praise. Remus knew just how to arouse him, how to get him off the quickest and he was using it all right now, so he'd cum before he reached his best time. He had to hold back, but he could already feel the pressure building too quickly.

"Re-remus, noo, I'm, I'm I-" Roman gasped and moaned as the other licked the shell of his ear and pressed down on his lower stomach, encouraging Roman to just let go. "Ca-can't ple- aah."

"Go on, Roman," Remus purred, bucking his own hard-on up Roman's ass as he rubbed the other's through his pants. "Cum for me."

And Roman gasped out a moan of Remus' name, his pants growing even wetter from his release, warming his crotch and Remus' hand. His head fell back onto Remus' shoulder as he was basking in the afterglow of his release.


End file.
